


vERY SWEATY

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [5]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, School Dance, chat fic, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nessarose: let's leave.usnavy: y e s  p l e a s esonshine: y'all are actually so gross.





	

**nessarose** i am vERY SWEATY

 **usnavy** mE TOO

 **nessarose** i have an idea.

 **nessarose** let's leave.

 **usnavy** y e s  p l e a s e

 **sonshine** y'all are actually so gross.

 **usnavy** we are in a STABLE and MUTUALLY RESPECTFUL relationship and we are COMFORTABLE with each other.

 **sonshine** who says i'm not in one as well?

 **usnavy** prove it.

 **sonshine** _has added_ **paintingpete** _to_ **help**

 **sonshine** wanna go make out?

 **paintingpete** sounds good.

 **benihana** i'd consider that pretty legit proof.

 **usnavy** yeah okay.

 **nessarose** usnavi...

 **usnavy** cOMING

 **stanfred** In more ways than one, amirite?

 **benihana** OHHHHHHHH

 **stanfred** OHHHHHHHHH

 **benihana** ...

 **benihana** so,

 **benihana** how are you?

 **stanfred** I'm okay. Doing crazy PSAT prep and it's a bITCH.

 **stanfred** How are you?

 **benihana** lonely.

 **benihana** you should come to this school dance thingy.

 **stanfred** Is it worth it?

 **benihana** ehhhhhhh

 **benihana** not really

 **benihana** but i'm lonely and i like hanging out with you.

 **stanfred** Aw.

 **stanfred** I like hanging out with you, too.

 **stanfred** I'll be there in a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I was at a festival thing and about to have an anxiety attack and my parents were like "do you wanna do this? Or this? Or this?" and I was like "I wanna fling myself into the sun."
> 
> bUT I LOOKED REAL CUTE


End file.
